mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podarunek Maud Pie/Transkrypt
:jadącego pociągu :Pinkie Pie: śpiewnie Jedziemy na Manehattan, jedziemy na Manehattan, jedziemy na Manehattan...! :Rarity: Tak, tak, Manehattan, miasto wielkich możliwości, elegancji i kultury na kopytko. Ponieważ mój butik w Canterlocie tak świetnie prosperuje, postanowiłam drugi sklep otworzyć na Manehattanie. :Pinkie Pie: z radości Już dojeżdżamy! Dlaczego twoja buzia nie wygląda tak?! Iii... :Rarity: Och, Pinkie, skarbie, dla mnie to tylko podróż w interesach. Muszę poszukać w mieście najlepszej lokalizacji dla mojego nowego sklepu. To cudownie, że jesteś tak podekscytowana, ale absolutnie nie ma żadnej szansy żebym ja dała się ponieść takiej– wdech z wrażenia podekscytowanym głosem energia, uroda, dostojeństwo najpiękniejszego miasta w całej Equestrii! :się otwierają :Rarity: wzdycha To miasto jest po prostu fantastyczne! Tu wszystko jest... najlepsze... na świecie! :Pinkie Pie: A zaraz będzie jeszcze bardziej najlepsiejsze! Bo zgadnij kogo tam widzę! literuje M-A-U-D! Wiesz co to znaczy? :Maud Pie: emocji To znaczy Maud. :imprezowej armaty :Pinkie Pie: Uuuu! Maud, Maud! Jej! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony. Przyjaźń to magia. Podarunek Maud Pie. :Rarity: O, wiem, że wy, siostry Pie macie taką uroczą, rodzinną tradycję! Raz do roku przeznaczacie specjalny dzień, by go spędzić z każdą ze swoich sióstr. :Pinkie Pie: Tak! Z każdą jadę na jakąś wycieczkę. To dla nas super zabawa wybierać za każdym razem inne miejsce! Cały dzień zwiedzamy, a potem wymieniamy się prezentami. A ponieważ Maud niedaleko stąd robi doktorat, uznałyśmy, że to będzie dobra okazja do SPSD! :Rarity: głosem Okej, co to za sekret? :Pinkie Pie: Hę? :Rarity: Powiedziałaś 'pssst'. :Pinkie Pie: Nie, głuptasie! To było SPSD. S-P-S-D! Sióstr Pie Siostrzany Dzień Wymiany! :ogiera :Pinkie Pie: chichot :Rarity: Maud! :Maud Pie: emocji Głaz obiecał kuzynowi pocztówkę. :Rarity: Cóż, zostawiam was obie z waszym SSPSSSD . A teraz, idę szukać odpowiedniego miejsca na mój nowy butik! :Pinkie Pie: Zanim odejdziesz, mogę o coś spytać? :Rarity: O, no jasne. :Pinkie Pie: głośno Czy pomożesz mi, proszę?! :Rarity: nerwowo Pod warunkiem, że puścisz moją nogę i wstaniesz... :Pinkie Pie: Co roku prezent SPSD od Maud jest lepszy od mojego! Ale w tym roku będzie inaczej! Po raz pierwszy dostanie ode mnie prezent, który będzie tak samo dobry jak te, które mi daje! Na Manehattanie jest specjalny sklep w którym sprzedają sakiewki na kamienie. To będzie coś wspaniałego dla Głaza i wiem, że Maud się ucieszy! :Rarity: O, Pinkie, to jest naprawdę świetny pomysł na prezent! :Pinkie Pie: No właśnie wiem! Problem w tym, że muszę znaleźć ten sklep i wejść do niego! :Rarity: Hmm, żeby kupić sakiewkę dla Maud nie psując jej niespodzianki... Na szczęście dla Ciebie dokładnie wiem co powinnaś zrobić! Jak będziecie zwiedzać miasto, skieruj się di sklepu z sakiewkami. Wtedy Maud nie będzie nic podejrzewać. Ja pójdę z wami i odwrócę jej uwagę... :Pinkie Pie: ...A ja na chwilę odejdę, żeby kupić jej sakiewkę! wdech Jeśli pójdziesz z nami, możesz po drodze szukać miejsca na swój sklep! krzycząc To doskonały plan! Pinkie odbija się echem :Rarity: Tak, tak, tak, tak, nie dajmy się ponieść emocjom. Jeszcze nie masz tego prezentu dla Maud. :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście. Jasne. Przyznaję Ci rację. :Maud Pie: emocji Nie wybrał żadnej. :Pinkie Pie: Maud! Dostaniesz ode mnie najlepszy SPSD prezent jaki w ogóle istnieje! :imprezowej armaty :Rarity: Oh, jaki nadzwyczajny widok! Całą panoramę mamy jak na kopytku. :Maud Pie: emocji A zwłaszcza uskoki między płytami tektonicznymi. Zachwycające. :Pinkie Pie: Nie tak zachwycające jak prezent, który dostaniesz! :imprezowej armaty :Rarity: Yyy, sympatyczny... pomruk kącik. Ale tu jest za ciasno. Pracując w takiej przestrzeni chyba bym oszalała! :Pinkie Pie: Tak jak Maud oszaleje, kiedy zobaczy prezent, który jej dam! :imprezowej armaty :łyżew jadących po lodzie :Rarity: wdech :Pinkie Pie: Żadne twoje zachwyty nawet częściowo nie wyrażą tego co poczuje Maud! :imprezowej armaty :Maud Pie: emocji Ty też się ucieszysz z prezentu. :rysowania kredką po papierze :Rarity: Pinkie, odłóż tę kredkę! "Cwałujący Kucharz" to wytworna restauracja! :Pinkie Pie: kredkę :plusk :Rarity: Oh... Mogłabym zawsze jadać w restauracjach takich jak ta! :Maud Pie: emocji Ja też. To jedyny lokal jaki widziałam, w którym są kafelki z nefelinu w łazience. :Rarity: się i śmieje nerwowo ...Tak, to coś niezwykłego! i sugestywnie Przepraszam Cię droga Pinkie Pie. Khm khm. Czy mogłabyś mi pomóc zdecydować się na jakieś danie? :Pinkie Pie: Sklep z sakiewkami jest niedaleko, na sąsiedniej ulicy. Można by dosłownie poczuć jego zapach. Gdybym wiedziała, jak taki sklep pachnie! :Rarity: Okej, pamiętasz plan? Ja tu zostaje i zabawiam Maud, a ty idziesz po sakiewkę. :Pinkie Pie: Dobra! :Rarity: i sugestywnie Och, bardzo Ci dziękuję, że mi doradziłaś Pinkie Pie. Teraz już dokładnie wiem co zamówić. :Pinkie Pie: i sugestywnie Ależ to naprawdę drobiazg, Rarity. A teraz wybaczcie, pójdę sobie umyć kopytka. :uderzenie :Pinkie Pie: Sorki! :Rarity: Wiesz Maud? Ten twój przyjaciel ma taki interesujący... mm... charakter. Proszę, opowiedz mi, jak doszło do waszego spotkania. :Maud Pie: emocji To była ciemna, deszczowa noc. Nie wiedziałam wtedy, że moje życie zmieni się na zawsze. :kasy sklepowej :Pinkie Pie: Och! Jaka cudowna, ręcznie haftowana, aksamitna sakiewka! Maud będzie zachwycona! Kupuję ją. :uderzenie :Pinkie Pie: Ungh! Zamknięte? czyta "Kliencie, wyjechałem z wnuczką do Canterlotu na wakacje. Wracam za parę księżyców." O, nie. O nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nieeeeee! Aaale, może przypadkiem, on już wrócił z tych wakacji, tylko zapomniał zdjąć kartkę? stłumiony przez drzwi, uderzanie w drzwi Halo, Panie od sakiewek, niech Pan otworzy! Opowie mi Pan o wakacjach w Canterlocie, kiedy ''tłumiony głos będę kupować prezent dla swojej siostry, dobrze?'' :Policjantka: Obywatelko! Sklep zamknięty jak widać. :Pinkie Pie: To niemożliwe! Ja się nie zgadzam! Jak nie kupię tej sakiewki, to nie dość, że nie wręczę mojej siostrze najwspanialszego prezentu w historii SPSD, to jeszcze nie będę miała żadnego prezentu dla Mojej siostry! :się otwierają :Maud Pie: emocji ...i od tej pory Głaz zawsze mi towarzyszy. :Rarity: emocj Wow. Cóż za pełna saspensu i fascynująca opowieść. Teraz doskonale rozumiem waszą relację. wdech Pinkie Pie, wróciłaś! i sugestywnie Twoje kopytka muszą być nieskazitelnie czyste! :Pinkie Pie: Hę? O, racja. wzdycha :pauza :Rarity: Garçon! Proszę dwumetrowy deser lodowy super deluxe! :o stół :Rarity: Co się stało? Masz tę sakiewkę? Opowiedz ze szczegółami! :Pinkie Pie: głęboki wdech szybko Drzwi do sklepu z sakiewkami były zamknięte, bo właściciel wyjechał z wnuczką na wakacje do Canterlotu, więc nie kupiłam doskonałego prezentu dla Maud! Nie mam dla niej w ogóle żadnego prezentu, no i to będzie najgorszy Dzień Siostrzanej Wymiany w historii! kolejny głęboki wdechy :plaśnięcie :Pinkie Pie: szloch :Rarity: O, nie martw się, skarbie! Pomogę Ci znaleźć jakiś inny prezent dla Maud. Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu do waszej Siostrzanej Wymiany i cały Manehattan do zwiedzenia. Na pewno znajdziemy coś pięknego. Może nawet jeszcze lepszego niż sakiewka. :Pinkie Pie: Masz rację! Dzięki, Rarity! :My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia grana na pianinie przerwana przez górne glissando :Rarity: Maud, zauważyłam, że przyglądasz się tej imponującej żyrafie. Zastanawiam się, jakbyś się widziała z taką maskotką? :Maud Pie: emocji Nie wiem, bo nia mam lustra. :Rarity: Słuchaj, Maud, wiem, że uwielbiasz kamienie, więc przygotuj swój aparat, bo tu są najpiękniejsze kamienie na całym Manehattanie! Jestem ciekawa, czy coś przyciągnęło twoją uwagę. :Maud Pie: emocji ściszonym głosem Głaz mówi, że one są zbyt... zadufane. :muzyka :Rarity: gwiżdże No dobra. Ty i ja, Maud, ty i ja. Powiedz, co myślisz... o tym? O tym? O tym? O tym? A to? A to? A to? A to? A to? A to? To? To? To? To? coraz szybciej, a potem się zatrzymuje :Maud Pie: emocji To jest... fajne. :Rarity: Znaczy co? Szybko, powiedz! Ten rower? Lampa? Ten bosak? Co Ci sie podoba?! :Maud Pie: emocji Mam na myśli tę szczelinę w ziemi. To przykład ekspansji termalnej i ruchów skorupy ziemskiej. :aparatu :wrzącej wody w czajniku :Rarity: Szczelizzzzzzziiiiiii...? Co?! Ale ja...! Tyle tego...! A ona o szczelinie?! :stuknięcie :Pinkie Pie: Podobało jej się coś? :Rarity: Ta twoja siostra na zakupach jest po prostu niemożliwa! Jej się kompletnie nic nie podoba! :Maud Pie: emocji woła Głazie. Głazie. Dokąd ty uciekłeś? A, tu jesteś. Przydałoby mi się coś do noszenia Ciebie. :Pinkie Pie: Ochh, sakiewka to był idealny prezent dla Maud! jęczy Jestem pewna, że spodobałaby się jej ta z wystawy. Była ręcznie haftowana, miała czerwony sznurek... :Rarity: ...aksamitna w kolorze granatowym i z potrójnie wzmacnianymi szwami?! :Pinkie Pie: Tak, taka była. pauza Chwila! Skąd to wiesz? :Rarity: Bo właśnie patrzę na taką samą! Może porozmawiaj z nim i zapytaj— :pędu :Pinkie Pie: Przepraszam bardzo, właśnie zauważyłam, że masz śliczną sakiewkę. Czy ewentualnie mógłbyś mi ją odstąpić? Bardzo jej potrzebuję. Naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę! :Ogier od sakiewki: Nie wiem czy dobrze zrozumiałem. Czyli, naprawdę potrzebujesz tej sakiewki, hę? :Pinkie Pie: Dokładnie to powiedziałam: Naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę! :Ogier od sakiewki: Cóż, no wiesz. Taka sakiewka to towar praktycznie nieosiągalny w tych czasach. Ale ja mógłbym Ci go odstąpić, za odpowiednią cenę. :Pinkie Pie: Serio, sprzedasz mi ją? I będę mogła dać mojej siostrze doskonały prezent na Dzień Siostrzanej Wymiany? Och, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! :imprezowej armaty :Ogier od sakiewki: Hmmm. głosem Widzę, że masz superancką armatkę imprezową... głosem No dobra. Zdecydowałem się oddać Ci tę sakiewkę, jak ty mi dasz w zamian... tę armatkę. :Pinkie Pie: M-moją, moją... armatkę imprezową...? :Ogier od sakiewki: Jeśli zależy Ci na tym, żeby dać swojej siostrze doskonały prezent, to musisz się rozstać ze swoją armatką. No... co ty na to? Sakiewka, za tę armatkę. :brzdęk :Maud Pie: emocji Czy widzisz w szczelinie te chalcedony? :Rarity: Chyba tak. :Pinkie Pie: przygnębiona Na co tak patrzycie? :Rarity: Och, wróciłaś! Maud Skarbie, Chcę Ci zrobić jeszcze jedno zdjęcie z tą niezwykłej urody szczeliną! I pomysł na idealne zdjęcie właśnie wpadł mi do głowy! Bądź tak miła i... stań tuż za nią. Okej, a teraz cofnij się jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze ciutkę. A teraz... jeszcze trochę. Yyy... dziesięć metrów dalej. podniesionym głosem Super! Zrobimy z tego zdjęcia ekstra pocztówkę! Pinkie Pie No i? Jak Ci poszło? Powiedz, powiedz, powiedz! :Pinkie Pie: przygnębiona Taaak... mam sakiewkę na kamienie dla Maud i tylko to się w tej chwili liczy. :Rarity: Och, tak się cieszę, że to słyszę! Z pewnością będzie zachwycona! :Pinkie Pie: przygnębiona Tak. :Rarity: "Tak"? To wszystko? Zdobyłaś dla siostry najlepszy SPSD prezent jakiego pragnęłaś i jedyne co masz do powiedzenia to "tak"? :Pinkie Pie: przygnębiona Tak. :Rarity: Ale... ty jesteś Pinkie Pie. Powinnaś zrobić tak: naśladując zachowanie Pinkie "Och, ale super, że mam sakiewkę! Często mówię super, nawet kiedy jest tylko trochę super, ale teraz jest naprawdę super, bo super, że mam taką superową sakiewkę! I jest naprawdę super" normalnie I wtedy strzelasz ze swojej imprezowej armatki. Zaraz, gdzie twoja armatka? wdech Zgubiłaś ją? Twoja armatka zginęła gdzieś w tym wielkim mieście?! :Pinkie Pie: przygnębiona Wiesz... nie tak całkiem zginęła, bo ja wiem gdzie ona jest, tylko że... wzdycha :Rarity: Widzę wyraźnie, że coś Cię trapi i chciałabym Ci pomóc, ale nie potrafię dopóki nie dowiem się jaki masz problem. :Pinkie Pie: przygnębiona Ooo, nie ma problemu, tylko okazało się, że cena za sakiewkę w Manehattanie to armatka imprezowa. :Rarity: Oddałaś swoją armatkę?! ''Ale, ale... ta armatka jest dla Ciebie wszystkim! To jest twój ukochany przedmiot! Jak mogłaś oddać coś co tyle dla Ciebie znaczy?! :'Pinkie Pie': Cóż, nareszcie mam dla Maud prezent równie dobry jak te, która ona mi zawsze daje. I tylko to się dla mnie liczy. :'Rarity': Myślę, że Cię rozumiem... chyba. :'Pinkie Pie': Maud będzie bardzo szczęśliwa. Już sobie wyobrażam jej minę kiedy zobaczy sakiewkę! :'Maud Pie': emocji Tak wiem. Głaz jest fotogeniczny. :'Rarity': To był piękny dzień. A teraz czekam na moment wymiany prezentów między siostrami chyba jeszcze bardziej niecierpliwie niż wy! chichot A wcale nie jestem waszą siostrą! wdech Nie wytrzymam ani sekundy dłużej, muszę zobaczyć wasze cudne prezenty! :'Pinkie Pie': Ale musisz jeszcze poczekać. My nie tylko się wymieniamy, ale przed wymianą zawsze najpierw śpiewamy Piosenkę Wymiany Sióstr Pie! Gotowa Maud? :'Maud Pie': emocji Gotowa jak zawsze. :'Pie' ::Siostry Pie mają dziś swój dzieeeeeeeń! :'Maud Pie': emocji Hej. :'Pinkie Pie': Dobra, pora na prezenty! Hmmmm... lizanie :'Rarity:' warczy No otwórzcie je wreszcie! :papieru :'Maud Pie': emocji Dzięki. :'Pinkie Pie': Podoba Ci się! Wiedziałam, że tak będzie! Patrz jaka ona szczęśliwa! Nie zrobiłabym tego bez Ciebie. Dzięki Rarity. uderzenie No dobrze! Pora otworzyć twój prezent dla mnie! Och! Znów to zrobiłaś! Dałaś mi najlepszy prezent w historii SPSD! Doskonały, po prostu znakomite! Coś niesamowitego! Kocham to, kocham to! Kocham! Co to jest? :'Maud Pie': emocji Małe kawałeczki papieru do babeczek. No wiesz, confetti. Do twojej armatki. :'Pinkie Pie': Maud... nosem tak dobrze mnie znasz. Jesteś najlepszym podarkodawcą na świecie! Będę się nim cieszyć przezawsze! To jeszcze dłużej niż zawsze! ze szczęścia :'Rarity': Masz rację, to robi wrażenie. Ale nie dorównuje szczelinie w ziemi. :'Maud Pie': emocji Głaza Pobaw się. :'Rarity': wzdycha Jak dobrze, że podoba Ci się sakiewka. Zwłaszcza, że Pinkie Pie musiała zapłacić za nią ogromną cenę. wdech, jęknięcie ! :'Maud Pie': emocji Co? :'Rarity': Nie, nic, wymsknęło mi się. Ja, ja, j-ja... to ś-świetnie, że Ci się to podoba! Zapamiętaj tę część. A tę drugą część zapomnij. No wiesz. To jak powiedziałam: "Pinkie Pie zapłaciła wysoką cenę"... wrzask Lepiej, żebym nic już nie mówiła. Milczę! :'Pinkie Pie': Hee-hee, hej! Kocham moją siostrę i moje confetti! :'Maud Pie': emocji Dlaczego ona nie używa armatki? :'Rarity': Aaaaa... :po ziemi :'Rarity': rozmyślnie Uuuaa! Jak mogłam się tak usmarować? Pójdę się umyć i wracam! :'Maud Pie': emocji Gdzie jej armatka? :'Rarity': Nie, nie, stop, nie patrz tak na mnie! Nie zniosę tego! Nnnnn... szybciej Pinkie Pie uważa, że wszystkie prezenty, które Ci daje nie są tak dobre jak te, które ty jej dajesz! :'Maud Pie': emocji Co? :'Rarity': Dlatego postanowiła oddać swoją armatkę za sakiewkę! :'Maud Pie': emocji Oddała imprezową armatkę? :'Pinkie Pie': w confetti :'Rarity': Pinkie Pie! Czy możesz tu na chwilę podejść proszę? :'Pinkie Pie': Jaa wiem o czym chcecie porozmawiać. Chodzi o pływanie na łabędziach? Są to łódki-łabędzie, ale wiem też gdzie są prawdziwe na który- :'Maud Pie': emocji Oddałaś swoją imprezową armatkę? :'Rarity': powietrza ze zdenerwowania Zmusiła mnie. :'Pinkie Pie': Eff, bo właśnie... Właśnie... Bo ty... Ty zawsze dajesz mi lepsze prezenty! Dlatego chciałam Ci dać coś doskonałego! pauza Ty też masz brudne kopytka? ''Dokąd idziesz?! :Maud Pie: emocji To twoją armatkę. :Maud Pie: emocji Tam. :Pinkie Pie: Tak! To ten kucyk od którego mam sakiewkę. :Rarity: Nieprawdopodobne! Skąd wiedziałaś, że on tu jest? :Maud Pie: emocji Czuły węch. :Pinkie Pie: To u nas rodzinne! :Maud Pie: emocji Chciałabym zwrócić sakiewkę z zamian z armatkę mojej siostry. :Ogier od sakiewki: Nie ma o czym mówić! Zwrotów nie przyjmuję! :Maud Pie: emocji bardziej zdecydowanie Chciałabym zwrócić sakiewkę z zamian z armatkę mojej siostry, proszę. :Rarity: Uuu, nigdy jej takiej nie widziałam! Spójrz na tę furię w jej oczach! Lepiej się jej nie sprzeciwiaj! :Ogier od sakiewki: Furia w oczach? :Rarity: Och! Czy ona zacisnęła szczęki?! Mówię Ci, zacisnęła szczęki! :Ogier od sakiewki: Nie zauważyłem. :Rarity: O nie! Kiedy zaciska szczęki... to... wszytko się może zdarzyć! :Ogier od sakiewki: Co? Co to znaczy? :Rarity: Wierz mi, lepiej żebyś się nigdy nie dowiedział! :Maud Pie: emocji Chcę Ci oddać sakiewkę. :Ogier od sakiewki: jęczy Masz! Weź ją, weź ją, proszę! Tylko nie zaciskaj już szczęk i nie patrz na mnie z taką furią! jęczy :stukot :Pinkie Pie: hamuje Maud! Dziękuję Ci, że odebrałaś moją armatkę! Jeee ha! :imprezowej armaty :Pinkie Pie: Oł. Uświadomiłam sobie coś. Oddałaś sakiewkę za moją armatkę, więc to jest już drugi prezent, który mi dzisiaj dałaś! I to jest coś, czego tak bardzo, bardzo chciałam! Znów to zrobiłaś! Twoje prezenty są lepsze niż moje! Za rok będą musiała naprawdę bardzo się posta...[Maud zatyka jej usta kopytkiem)...rać. :Maud Pie: emocji Pinkie, dawanie prezentów to nie jest konkurs, tylko wyrażanie miłości. Kiedy dajesz komuś prezent, po prostu rób to z miłością. Ja będę kochać twoje prezenty, i Ciebie, przezawsze. A wiesz, że to jest jeszcze dłużej niż zawsze. :Pinkie Pie: z radością Rarity Dobrze, że jesteś! Mycie kopytek zajęło Ci sporo czasu! Musimy zdążyć na pociąg! :Rarity: Tak, wiem, ale zanim stąd wyjedziemy, chciałabym wam jeszcze coś pokazać. :Rarity: Voila! Tu będzie się mieścił mój przyszły sklep "Rarity dla Ciebie"! Jak wam się to podoba? Czy to dobre miejsce? Nadaje się na butik? :Maud Pie: emocji Nie. To miejsce jest doskonałe. :Pinkie Pie: Wiecie, myślę, że to by mógł być najlepszy SPSD w historii! Ale poczekam na przyszłoroczny SPSD-Z-R! :Rarity: Czekaj. SSPSSD-R? Co to? :Pinkie Pie: S-P-S-D-Z-R! Nowa tradycja, którą wymyśliłyśmy z Maud! Sióstr Pie Siostrzany Dzień Wymiany... :Maud Pie: emocji Z Rarity. :Rarity: Och! Ooo! To takie miłe... O nie. Nie-nie-nie-nie-nie-nie. Wiem jakie jesteście dobre w dawaniu prezentów! Muszę wymyślić dla was coś wyjątkowego, a został mi tylko rok żeby to zrobić! :Pinkie Pie: Och, Rarity! To nieważne co nam dasz! Jeśli tylko dasz swój prezent z miłością, będzie doskonały! :Rarity: wzdycha Dziękuję Ci, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Aaaleee skoro już o tym mówimy... to przyda mi się nowe confetti do mojej armatki. Nie wyobrażacie sobie, ile ja tego zużywam w ciągu dnia! :imprezowej armaty :grana na flecie w czasie napisów :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu